


All Bark, No Bite

by MannerismOdd



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Eugene is just a little sweetheart, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: Your friend texts you, telling you that he needs a pick-me-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some random reason, this took me an unholy amount of time to write. I hope y'all enjoy.

You leaned on your elbow, face cupped in your hand as you awaited your friend’s arrival. Eugene had texted you an hour earlier, saying he needed a pick-me-up. He didn’t specify why, but you could guess. It probably involved the sudden hate and violence directed towards Conduits.

The door dinged as somebody entered the bakery, causing you to straighten. You watched Eugene enter, his hood pulled up so you couldn’t see his face.

“Eugene!” you called. You were happy that you didn’t have to awkwardly wait alone any longer. “Over here!”

The boy turned to you, still keeping his face hidden. Suspicion filled you as he continued towards you.

“Um, hi, (Y/N),” Eugene greeted.

As he sat forward, the light from the window cast itself over his face. You saw blue and purple bruises litter his skin, small nicks and scratches to accompany them. To top it all off, his glasses were webbed with cracks.

“Wha- what happened?” you stammered, shocked by his disheveled appearance. Then anger steeled your nerves. “Who did this to you?” 

Eugene quickly gave you a placating hand on your shoulder. “It’s fine, (Y/N), really,” he murmured. “Just a couple bumps - you know how clumsy I can be.” He gave you an unconvincing smile.

“Please Eugene?” you begged. 

His face became almost cruel. “Drop it, (Y/N).” His face relaxed. “Let’s just  - do what friends do. Chill out.”

“You gonna add any other out-of-date slang for hanging out?” you asked coolly. You were a little miffed that he wouldn’t tell you, but if he wanted you to stop...

“Quit it, (Y/N). Can we just _stop_ being so aggressive to each other?”

You were taken aback. Saying what you had said was how the two of you normally spoke - sarcastic banter, deadpan humor. Something had really ruffled Eugene’s feathers. Literally. His little angel feathers when he was Teen Angel.

“Calm down, sourpuss. Something’s really been bothering you lately - tell me. Now.” Eugene shook his head and you gave him a stern look. “That’s not a request, Eugene Elizabeth Claire Sims.”

Eugene gave you a weird look. “What the - _oh_. I get it. I-it’s a joke.” He sighed. “A really stupid one. And here I thought you actually had a sense of humor.” He flashed you a wry smile.

“And there’s the Eugene I know and love!” you crowed, a bright smile adorning your face. You were so glad to see a smile on his face that you forgot about almost all of the events that led up to you cheering him up.

Once the two of you stopped giggling, you leaned back in your chair, regarding the menu that hung behind Eugene’s head. 

“What do you think I should get?” you asked. You found that there wasn’t enough money in your wallet to get all that you wanted.

Eugene shrugged. “From the top, go three down, one up, four down, two up, and another four down. Get that one.”

“What if I don’t want it?” you exclaimed in anguish.

“Then chose either the one over it or under it. It’s simple problem solving skills, (Y/N).” He sounded tired of your crap.

You scanned the items and your eyes stopped on caramel apple pie. You tilted your head. “How about I pay for your thing as well?” you said as an idea formed in your head.

Eugene flashed you a look that screamed his worry for his well-being. You had, on multiple occasions, picked something out for him that was disgusting enough for him to puke.

“Will I get to chose?” he asked, his anxiety apparent in his voice.

“Nope,” you replied simply. You walked off as Eugene spluttered his objections behind you.

The cashier gave you a weird look, her eyes flicking between you and your friend. 

“What may I get you today?” She sounded uncertain. 

“Two slices of caramel apple pie,” you responded calmly.

The cashier blinked, then punched in the order. “That’ll be $22.45.”

You felt your stomach drop from underneath you. You had the money for it, sure, but holy _crap,_ that was expensive for two slices of pie. _Damn,_ twenty-five dollars was excessively expensive.

You reluctantly pulled out your wallet, snatching out twenty-five dollars and handing it to her.

She handed you your change and gave you a number.

You wandered back to Eugene, still slightly shell-shocked from the amount of money you paid to make him feel better.

Eugene glared at you. “I can’t believe you,” he hissed. “I better not get food poisoning from this.”

You shook yourself from your daze at his words.”Um... You won’t. Trust me.” _You’d better not_ , you thought. _Not for the price that I paid._  

The expression on Eugene’s face told you that he obviously did _not_  trust you.

You heard your number being called. 

“I’ll be right back,” you promised.

You grabbed the pie and returned to the table.

Eugene gave the pie a mistrustful look. “Okay, so it looks good,” he conceded. “But you probably got them to put something like pepper in there.”

You gave a sharp, over-dramatic gasp, clutching at your chest. “How dare you! I would never sink so low as to put something like that in something like a dessert.”

Eugene snorted. “I know of six different instances that care to differ with that statement.”

“Just eat the damn pie, Eugene,” you sighed.

His eyes were wide. “I don’t think so. I’d rather not die today.”

You picked up one of the forks and speared the pie. You regarded it for a couple seconds, then shoved it in Eugene’s face.

“Wha- (Y/N), quit it!” Eugene yelled, trying to push it away from his mouth, which was the fork’s original destination.

“EAT THE PIE, EUGENE!” you screamed in response, laughing at his flustered attempts at trying to push it away.

“FINE!”

You paused in your attacks. It was surprising that Eugene gave up so quickly.

“Oh, okay. Here you go.” You pushed the plate towards him. “Eat up.”

***

Keeping an eye on Eugene, you threw on your coat. Even though the two of you had your careless banter, you could tell the boy was still a little depressed - and he still hadn’t told you his reason for that.

“So,” you began, “you want to tell me the reason for us coming here?” _And leaving twenty-five dollars poorer,_ you added silently.

Eugene shook his head. “I still don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine,” you replied coolly. Then you sighed, frustrated at him and at your attitude. “Let’s head out.”

As you left, you heard loud jeering.

“Oh look, it’s the pathetic little Bio-terrorist! Come back to scope out your next kill, demon-bringer?”

You felt your friend stiffen next to you. It made you angry.

You whipped around to face the guy, already screaming at him. “How _dare_  you?! What, are you scared of your own ineptitude at even the most mundane things that you require dragging others down so you can feel better about yourself?!”

The boy who had yelled at Eugene looked taken aback by the sudden ferocity of your attack. However, he pulled himself back before beginning to yell back at you.

“Oh yeah? You’re one of those stupid Bio-terrorist anarchists? Sorry to break it to you buddy, but that’s been flushed down the toilet, even if that stupid Delsin Rowe and crew took down the only good department for -”

You lifted your hand in such a manner that it implied that you were about to hit him. 

The boy cut off with loud, raucous laughter all the image. “Oh yeah, I’m sure.” He stalked forward, a cold look on his face.

“Hey!”

The two of you turned around to see the beat-up nerd with a demon standing behind him, glitching slightly, but still there.

“Go piss off,” Eugene growled.

The boy paled immediately, then set off down the road.

You giggled. “Ah man, Eugene. You’re all bark and no bite.”

“Eh, it’s what friends are for.”


End file.
